Anoxysm
"Here you go. Sequel to Paroxysm! Verified by Mix991!" - Lemons Anoxysm is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Lemons and verified by Mix991. The level is one minute and thirty-six seconds in length. It is the sequel to the infamous level Paroxysm. It is currently #71 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Infernal Abyss (#72) and below SubSonic (#70). History and Description Anoxysm was made during Update 2.1. It was made about a year after Paroxysm was rated. Difficult timings, narrow passages, and fast-paced gameplay make Anoxysm rightly an Extreme demon. The entire level is decorated in a somewhat different way than what Lemons would usually create. The scenery is decorated very differently than Paroxysm, there is a more detailed and more blended color/block design instead of the experimental designs of its predecessor. Despite this, a lot of objects were used - 73096. But to eliminate the lags, a low detail mode is also provided. Anoxysm quickly gained popularity, even if it was rated about a month later. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section, with some very brief game mode switches. At the end of the section, the speed accelerates to 2x speed, then 3x speed, and then 4x speed. After that, the level slows down with some mini-block gameplay. Then, the mini-block accelerates to 3x speed. Keeping the 3x speed, a mini-wave part comes with some tricky click patterns and random gravity portals flying everywhere. After this is a blue ship section with a bit of straight fly involved and a lot of moving objects. Then, a ball section appears. This ball section has a lot of alternating size and speed portals. Later, a block section with some mixed colors comes along, where you have to use memory to get through a small maze. Then, the level speeds up for a brief moment as a ton of different alternating game mode portals come at you. Then the level starts to chill out when a 1x speed UFO section occurs. The gameplay isn't so hard in this section. Followed by this is a block section that is pretty similar to the UFO section. Then the level speeds up all the way to 3x speed with a spider section with some tricky timings with orbs. Followed by this is a dark ship section where your vision is limited due to the dark bars coming from the top and bottom screen. This ship section has some giant sawblades coming from up and down, resulting in some very tight spaces. After this, the level starts to chill out again with a block section with simple gameplay and red/purple decoration. Followed by this is a mini-robot part, a bit tighter than the part before it. After this, a mini-block staircase takes you to the next part. The next part is a 4x speed robot section with some very tight timings and jumps followed by a 4x speed ship, which is also very tight and very intense. Next, an orange section appears. There is a lot of alternating game modes in this section. For example, we start off with a block, then a UFO, then a mini-wave, then another block, then a ship, then a dual mini-wave. After this a mini-block dual with 4 triple spikes you would have to jump over before coming to the end of the level. Trivia * The password for the level is 040040. ** It is the same password as Paroxysm and WaveBreaker (and Lemon's other levels). * The level contains 40,075 objects. * It is Lemons's third Extreme Demon and, (according to a lot of people), his best one. * Unlike Paroxysm, Anoxysm is widely claimed to be much better of an extreme demon. * This level made Lemons surpass DanZmeN in Creator Points. * Anoxysm was originally going to be a collaboration between Lemons and DanZmeN, but after DanZmeN never ended up working on this level, Lemons decided to finish it himself. * People progressed on Anoxysm quickly, unlike Paroxysm which had no victor until MetaManZ beat it almost 7 months later. * Anoxysm (despite being the sequel to) is easier than Paroxysm. Although, when Lemons started to build this level, he aimed the level for #1. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150